Talk:Playercard/Modern Warfare 2 Titles
one inch punch is a reference to the "kill bill" series in which the protagonist is taught a technique where she can deliver a hard punch with one inch of space in between her fist and the target surface. COMMENT: The 'one inch punch' is far older than the Kill Bill series of movies. Bruce Lee was using it to good effect back in the early 80s and I'm not even sure that he was the first. my little pwny takes 10 kills with a silenced weapon, not 100. im almost positive that the NBK title is a refrence to the 1994 movie "Natural Born Killers", so if someone could change the page that would be great cause for some reason i cant.. ~ Two things i have to say The One Inch Punch your referring to on Kill Bill was when her master(i think) buried her in a coffin and she was one inch away from here and the underside of the lid. On Page 5 of Titles, The titles Booyah! OG and Finishing Touch all have a gun firing a fish out, i can only think of this as a reference to the Navy Seals. ~ I am pretty sure that the title "Return to Sender" is a reference to the Elvis Presley song "Return to Sender." - Kenny Kambo I got MAD MAN when I was lvl 42. So it can't be lvl 47... On the Call sign page it says that the bounty hunter is Hijacker: III but it is Hijacker: II (TheAllMightyDane 08:36, July 10, 2010 (UTC)) There's an error in the Austrian flag. It's not from Austria, it's from Peru. No its austrian, Red white red all horizontal = Austrian, Peru's flag has red white red but theyre vertical wrong dishes are done is an mw2 title <3 i win :D awsome :P the one inch punch is from kill bill however was first made famous in the 70s by bruce lee who showed the move off a lvl 70 NO PRESTIGE with 250 headshot title wrong dishes are done is a cool title :D Yes i had to take a second look at his title too. It never says his rank, his rank is lv70 prestige 10 jsut hes using the title lv70 prestige 0 in order to hide his identity (And using that nickname) Also his title is M~W~2 and his name is CallOfDuty Wiki so you put the title inbetween the space... backround whats the backround for the "click click boom" titles? 14:25, May 2, 2010 (UTC) References Not sure if this is where to suggest it, but I'm pretty confident that the title "Big Brother" is a reference to George Orwell's book 1984, especially considering that it's for calling in UAV's. I'm sort of surprised that wasn't mentioned. :Yeah, pretty sure I mentioned it a while back. Looks like it was never added. I'ma go ahead and do it now. Kutkurider 14:01, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Ranger title Hey, I saw a guy who had a gold "Ranger" title, it shows up on the picture from this wiki but I just can't find the explanation of it. Does anyone know how to get it? I'm sorry for my bad grammar, I used the google translator :x. Thanks : Are you talking about the gold skulls emblem with ranger imprinted on it? [[User Talk:WHISKEY35|''Talk]] 01:36, May 28, 2010 (UTC) : If you are, then you need 1000 headshots with said weapon [[User Talk:WHISKEY35|Talk]] 01:40, May 28, 2010 (UTC) 250 Headshots Prestige Stinger Title Hi. Your article says that you cant get a 250 Headshots Prestige Title with Stinger. But it is on the page 17! Please explain. Ummm....Can you be more specific? What item number? Page 17 of what? Need more info, need more info! [[User Talk:WHISKEY35|Talk]] 19:54, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Page 17 of the Titles. Guy, the titles page is only one page long........ [[User Talk:WHISKEY35|Talk]] 19:24, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Ehh, it would be better if I give you the link. http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:TITLES-17.jpg I think you need to shoot down helicopters but im not sure how many. TheManUtdFan 22:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC) 250 Headshots with a stinger, as far as i know stinger is an Anti Vehicle Launcher that can only fire by acquiring a lock on first?? How can you get a head shot when you cant even fire at infantry, does the cockpit count as a headshot lawl CLICK CLICK BOOM the background of the click click boom title is the pistol. its da same as high caliber, topgun,etc 23:07, June 1, 2010 (UTC) STEALING CRATES does anyone know what challenge it is that tells u how many enemy crates u have stolen? : There in none to my knowledge [[User Talk:WHISKEY35|Talk]] 23:12, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks so its just like the edge challenge GANGSTA RIOT SHIELD for the riot shield does it count for the challenge absorb 50000 bullets if ur teamate shoots u on hardcore with a mounted machine gun? -m0nster-43 UAV rays I got 3 counter-UAVs in a single match but i didn't get the title UAV rays. do u have to win the match to get the title because as a team we lose the match probebly yeah m8 it counts when boosting '''Add me/bigbrets' probebly yeah m8 it counts when boosting Ad me/bigbrets UAV rays I got 3 counter-UAVs in a single match but i didn't get the title UAV rays. do u have to win the match to get the title because as a team we lose the match You have to be at least level 61 when you attempt to get that title. I did this before also and was like "WTF". Certain titles are only available when you reach a certain level which is a major drag. ~Doctorjohn666 UAV rays I got 3 counter-UAVs in a single match but i didn't get the title UAV rays. do u have to win the match to get the title because as a team we lose the match yeah ur team has to win the match in order 4 u to get the title. it happened 2 me also I dont know if you HAVE to win the match, i doubt it. you have to COUNTER the enemies uav 3 times in one match. so when you hear "the enemy's radar is up", counter it then. If you just call out 3 counter uavs it wont work. Look no hands, automator these have been listen as the same challenge —Unsigned comment was added by 86.129.67.132. For uav rays You have to be the correct level and you have to call in a counter uav when the enamy team as their uav on...so when you hear "enemy uav spotted" use your counter uav, do that three times in a match and bingo you got sunblock (: —Unsigned comment was added by 198.53.136.169. You don't have to call it in while an emeny uav is up, you just have to do it once you are at the level that unlocks the challenge. Backsmasher, Headrush, Streaker titles If someone could add that these titles are adaptations of Katsushika Hokusai's famous print The Great Wave off Kanagawa, that would be much appreciated. Ok this is regarding one of the titles they have it wrong on here but the title The Stunner is received by killing 300 people flashed by a flash grenade and The Flash is received by killing 300 people dazed by a stun grenade. MW2 screwed up they put it backwards. Round 2 Reference to Ice Age? "whose up for Round 2" *The "Soap" emblem is likely a reference to the movie Fight Club, as it is very similar to that movie's main logo. Isnt is related to the character "John "Soap" MacTavish"? Reference "Soap" *The "Soap" emblem is likely a reference to the movie Fight Club, as it is very similar to that movie's main logo. Isnt is related to the character "John "Soap" MacTavish"? :It's related to both, pretty clearly. The soap emblem is a reference to Fight Club while the name/word Soap is a reference to MacTavish. 173 08:45, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Minor edit maybe? Just wanted to mention..."The Bigger They Are/The Harder They Fall"-you (and the game itself) make it sound like these two are available only in team games. I have both, and got them in Free-For-All. Granted, the nature of the game basically means there's 8 different "teams", but clarification might be nice. The same holds true for "Omnicide!" GoForthAndDie 15:19, June 30, 2010 (UTC) embleme signification que veut dire raid aerien THUMPER for the prestige challenge with the thumper it says that if u get 1000 kills u get a new emblem... is this true cause ive never seen it on the game and its not on this website... The launchers dont appear to have any emblems, but they say they do (i have 1,000 AT4-HS kills) this games title and emblems are very buggy indeed No launchers have emblems for some reason although it says it does on the launcher challenge page. TheManUtdFan 22:07, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I've seen people make games (and made a couple myself) and what they do is workout how many titles/Emblems there are going to be then copy and paste the script for each one then edit it afterwards, now there's many people in the company, and there are going to be many mistakes, some one said "no launcher titles/emblems" and some lazy Designer couldn't be bothered to take it out. I'm not 100% this happened, just it's most likely. The Flash and The Stunner Not too long ago I remember the Callsigns page mentioning that once the Stun Veteran IV challenge is finished the gold title that reads "The Flash" is awarded; and once Flash Veteran IV is finished "The Stunner" is awared. Unfortunately, the information for those were switched on the Callsign page. The aforementioned awards for finishing those challeneges is the way it should be. Just thought I should point that little mistake out :P Edit needed Faceoff #131 the Faceoff callsign title is awarded at 5 kills with an assault rifle, not 15. Also, it is Assault Rifle Challenge I, not II. Bendavis2 23:12, July 4, 2010 (UTC) The title "The Prestige" is a reference to the movie The Prestige (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Prestige_%28film%29). The movies theme was about peolpe vanishing with magick tricks, so did the weapons/perks/challenges when you prestiged. One Inch Punch Callsign I believe it's a reference to the martial arts technique. Anyone else see the resemblence? Some of the Trivia entries are speculative I've noticed that some of the trivia entries are pure speculation. For example "Army of 1" could also refer to the United States Army's motto "An Army of One". Also, "Cloak and Dagger" could refer to the game of the same name. I think some of these need to be cleaned up. E-5 (Sergeant), 1-7 CAV, U.S. Army (IAR) 07:30, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Also The Exterminator titles could be a reference to Nazi Death camps in Austria during WWII reference 1bullet2kills Not sure who was the genius to suggest that this title was from 2girls1cup but there really is no sign (for me atleast) of these 2 being related in the slightest way. I'm pretty confident this is to a reference to the movie "Sniper" (1993) with Tom Berenger. Not to spoil anything but the movie is about sniping which is how you get this title anyway, also in the movie he asks his partner to kill him and the enemy..direct quotes "1shot 2kills". for spoiler reasons i wont go more into detail why he wanted to die with the enemy. but this seems alot more likely than 2girls 1 cup. Aripodes 20:19, July 18, 2010 (UTC) This ties into my above statement about speculation. I agree that it makes more sense for it to tied to the "Sniper" movie. If it were a reference to 2girls1cup, I'd think it'd be "2kills1bullet".E-5 (Sergeant), 1-7 CAV, U.S. Army (IRR) 15:23, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Continental Right at the bottom of the page it says Continental is a reference to Australia being an entire continent - I have a feeling this would come as a shock to many of the citizens of New Zealand. In fact, the title has the name as 'Continental' is British slang for an Australian. Payback challenges, title unlock Payback challenges are unlockable even if you don't have them in the barracks. I got Break the Bank at lvl 31. help um so i was wondering for the title 6fears7 can u have hardlineor do u got to complete its with the actual ammount of kill please cuz iv been trying hard 2 get it so yea thxx 05:35, August 3, 2010 (UTC)You cannot use the Hardline Perk whilest trying to unlock the title 6fears7, i tried yesterday and it would not count. help um so i was wondering for the title 6fears7 can u have hardlineor do u got to complete its with the actual ammount of kill please cuz iv been trying hard 2 get it so yea thxx Global Thermonuclear War (Media Reference) Not only does it have the most characters than any other title, but it may have been in reference to the movie 'War Games'. Global Thermonuclear War was one of the games that WOPR played against Matthew Broderick. Iceman Can the callsign Iceman possibly be a reference to Generation kill, in which Sgt.Colberts callsign is Iceman? There are other numerous references to the series in this game.Sidewinder82 03:24, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Titles not Unlocking Has anyone else had trouble with titles not unlocking even after the appropriate task has been completed? For instance, I was just playing Search and Destroy and was the final person left on my team. I then proceeded to kill 3 people before dying. On this site is says to unlock the "Enemy of the State" title all you have to do is get 3 kills whiel being the only remaining member of you team, which I did, and the title did not unlock. Does anyone know if maybe you have to win the match as the result of the three kills, or if it has to be done in another game mode? I also have gotten a game winning kill with a trowing kinfe 3 times and have not unlocked the title with the knife with the red lines by it like I should have. It's kinda pissing me off. Anyone else having this problem, or know of a way I can unlock the titles through a cheat or something...In only want the ones I have rightfully earned. Completely Numb To get this title, you don't have to get hit by an explosion, you just have to take enough damage to normally kill you. 01:39, August 18, 2010 (UTC)